Jealousy
by PikoLovesLen
Summary: What happens when a jealous ex of Mukuro's comes back for revenge on his current lover?
1. Captured

Katekyo Hitman Reborn Fanfic

Yaoi

Mukuro x Fran

One sided Byakuran x Mukuro

Slight Byakuran x Fran depending on how you take it. 7 w 7

Warning: Bondage/Torture/rape/violence/boy love.

Rated M

Enjoy.

It was just a typical day, typical weather, typical mood. The sun was just starting to set behind the trees, giving off a deep glow of red and orange. Shadows spread over the ground, telling all the little creatures it was time to rest.

Two bodies were nestled together on the bed they shared, one had his hand on his lover's chest, face buried deep into the neck, and the other; a taller male, had his arms wrapped around the other protectively.

The smaller one, known as Fran, began to close his eyes. Sleep getting the better of him and gave into the dark's comforting embrace.

The second male broke the silence with his signature laugh and nudged Fran. "Kufufu. . Oya, Little One, don't fall asleep. You know what will happen if you don't go back tonight."

"Urasai, Shishou." He replied in an emotionless tone. Mukuro chuckled again and held him up. "Mister "scary" boss will not be happy."

Fran sat up and elbowed the pineapple head in the chest gently. "I know. . but I don't want to go yet." Despite his whining though, he swung his feet over the edge of the bed any way, slipping his feet into his shoes and tieing the boots. He picked up the frog hat he was forced to wear and placed it back on his head.

"Don't worry. You'll be back tomorrow." Mukuro stood up behind him and snaked his arms around his shoulders, laying his head ontop of the large gray frog hood.

"Of course I will." he said as he quickly turned around, placing a soft kiss on his master's lips and turning back around. "Love you, bye."

"Kufufu. That's the first time in the whole 4 months we have been together you've told me you loved me without me having to say it first~." the older teased, prodding his finger into Fran's cheek. The latter groaned in annoyance and smacked the hand away.

"I just felt like saying it." He grabbed his coat, slipping it on his shoulders, and started to head towards the door.

Mukuro, having looked out the window and seen how dark it was, started to get a little worried for his love's safety. "Maybe I should come with you." he some how managed to sound completely unworried even though in the inside he held concern.

"Che, I'll be fine. I have walked home alone before." Fran assured.

"Well then, alright." he didn't really feel like pursuing it any further, he just wanted to go to bed.

Fran nodded slightly and opened the door, turning around once more to look at Mukuro, giving a soft smile only reserved for the pineapple head.

Upon seeing that smile, Mukuro's heart grew warmer and he smiled back. They didn't need to say anything else at that moment, because they knew exactly what the other was thinking.

After a few seconds of eye connection, Fran turned and closed the door, heading out into the tree surrounded area. It would take him about half an hour to walk through the woods and back to the Varia Hideout. Maybe half the time if he ran.

At first when he walked about ten minutes, he felt calm and normal. But then he started to hear rustling of leaves and began to feel uneasy.

'It's nothing. . .Just birds, or something.' He told himself, but it didn't help when he heard a slight chuckle echo through the tree tops. '. . .Just the wind.' he said, but despite his comforting words, he was still panicking. His foot steps got quicker.

Not even being half way home, he got worried; he felt like a little child in the dark. 'Get it together, what's the worse that can happen? If it's some psycho killer I can easily get away. Nothing to worry about.'

The chuckle turned into a dark laugh, and it was obviously not the wind. Fran quickly stopped and looked around, his emotionless eyes holding small fear, but still managed to seem unaffected by the random noises.

Suddenly, there was a gush of wind from behind him as he felt a pair of strong arms wrap around his neck and a hand place itself over his mouth.

His heart quickened and eyes widened. He didn't have enough time to summon an illusion before he was knocked over the head and started to black out. His vision wavered as the man behind him let him go. His footing became weaker and he stumbled forward, falling unconscious quickly.

"Kuahaha. . .So, you're the one Mukuro "loves"? I can see why, you certainly are a cute one." The eerily bitter-sweet voice spoke out softly, light powder-purple eyes scanned the smaller's body, examining his features before kneeling down and picking him up.

"It's a shame you have to die, though. Because Mukuro is mine." He grinned an evil smile, laughing quietly. A small trickle of blood from the greenette's head caught his eye, and he dipped his finger tip into the crimson liquid.

"You have such beautiful blood. I want to see more." and with that, he started walking away, chuckling under his breath as he made his way back to base.


	2. Where is he

Chapter 2

Mukuro woke with a start. He sat up quickly with sweat dripping off his forehead. He ran his hand through his deep blue hair and looked down at his lap. He couldn't remember what happened to make him jerk awake like that, but something didn't set right in his chest.

His gaze shifted to the window, and he noticed the sun was just barely peeking up over the tree tops. He decided to ignore the feeling and lay back down.

-

Fran awoke a few hours later, his eyes tried to adjust to their surroundings, but not only were they a bit hazy, but the whole room was surrounded in nothing but black. It was too dark to even see a foot in front of him.

The young illusionist was confused, and tried to move forward. Then he noticed his position he was up against a wall with chains holding his arms and legs together. He pulled at the chain, but was unable to get free.

'Dammit. . .' Thinking quickly, he tried to use an illusion to brighten the room, but when he tried he felt a surge of electric whip through his body.

'"Illusion cuffs. .whoever brought me here knows I'm an illusionist." the green haired boy sighed. There was nothing he could do but hope his capture comes back and releases him.

-

When Mukuro opened his eyes again, blue and red hues peered at the clock, which struck noon. He sat up once again, the same feeling in his chest still present. He decided to get up.

He wanted to see Fran, then maybe the uneasy feeling would go away. He slipped on his jacket and shoes, then headed for the door.

When he got outside, he started walking into the woods and through the path to the Varia hideout.

On the way, he noticed something big and gray laying on the ground. He strolled over to it and quickly recognized it as Fran's frog hat. He picked it up and looked it over. There was no blood on it, no rips, but there was a slight indent in the black. That's when Mukuro started to get worried.

"Maybe he fell and just left it here. ." he said to calm himself. "I'll go drop it off when I get there." After he said that, he continues his way to the Varia.

-

Mukuro placed the hood under his arm and knocked on the door. It was quiet for about thirty seconds, and then he heard shouting and a glass bottle hitting against the door. He chuckled as he waited for someone to answer.

A few seconds later, a man with long white hair whipped the door open, nearly ripping it off. Behind him was a normal sight. Their boss was laying on the couch with an angry look on his face while the blonde self proclaimed prince clutching his unusually shaped knives and aimed at Squalo, why was twitching.

"Voooii! What is it!" Mukuro rolled his eyes as he stept in, inviting himself in. "I came here to drop this off." he said as he held up the hood.

"The prince is not happy to see you, stupid pineapple~" Bel commented after which he threw his hand full of projectiles at said pineapple, who easily dodged.

"Not like I care, I didn't come to see you. Is Fran here?" when he asked that, Squalo and Bel looked at each other with some what confused looks, then stared at Mukuro.

"He didn't come home last night. Stupid useless bratty little-" Bel interrupted Squalo's rant by tossing yet another knife at the blue haired man.

"He was with you last. Don't say you lost the prince's froggy. Or I will kill you~"

"He didn't come back?" Mukuro said a little worriedly. He dropped the hat in his hands and turned on his heels, heading for the door. "Hey wait, we're not done~" Bel chimed, but was bluntly ignored when Mukuro dashed out the door.

-

As he made his way back to the place where he found the hat, he looked around for any signs that would lead him to his lover.

-

It was about half an hour, and finally Fran was overwhelmed with a bright light being caused by a door opening and letting light pour into the room. He looked up, eyes widening slightly at who was standing in front of him.


End file.
